Majin Hocus
Majin Hocus is one of the true Majins. His character history is chapter 15 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History Majin Hocus was one of the true Majins awakened by . He was the middle Majin, in terms of age. Hocus was older than Majin Buu, but younger than Majin Sesami. Hocus was relatively short Majin, for he was only about as tall as Buu, even though he was fully grown and Kid Buu was not. His head tentacle was medium-length, and it went from the back of his head down to the middle of his back. Hocus' skin was a bright red color and his eyes were green. He wore the white pants, black boots, and black wrist guards often seen being used by the Majins. When Bibidi awakened the sleeping true Majins, Hocus and Sesami greeted Bibidi. After a short conversation, Hocus agreed to become Bibidi's thrall so long as the wizard gave him plenty of aliens and planets to kill at his leisure. Bibidi agreed to do so, though he noted that he would require the Majins to kill the Supreme Kais, the gods of the universe, as well. Hocus said that Majin Buu would also join Bibidi so long as Bibidi gave the child candy. Buu could not speak for himself, as he knew only a few words and was too young to grasp the situation anyway. Majin Sesami refused any bribes and stated that she would not take orders from anyone, especially a weak old magician. She prepared to kill Bibidi so she could then begin her bloody rampage of the universe. Majin Hocus stopped Sesami at once. He stated that if they helped Bibidi, the good wizard would be able to show them where the largest population centers and species concentrations in the universe were. It would be the most efficient way for them to have fun killing whatever they pleased. Sesami wanted to hunt by herself; so her desire to kill Bibidi did not lessen. Hocus then attacked her to save Bibidi and preserve his upcoming fun. Sesami was the eldest true Majin, and as such, her power level was far beyond that of Hocus'. He tried to duel with her, but Sesami easily crushed Hocus. After a brief blow exchange and some traded energy blasts, Hocus was ripped to pieces. He did not have time to regenerate his body, which was riddled with gashes and holes, for Sesami never relented. Hocus' power and strength slowly dwindled as the female Majin beat the life out of him. From below, Majin Buu, the youngest, saw the fight going on. He desperately wanted to join in on the fun and charged up at Sesami, hitting her with his fist. Sesami was taken aback by the treachery and she briefly forgot attacking Hocus. This allowed Majin Hocus to regenerate his body and raise his power level to maximum. Once he did, he joined Majin Buu in beating back Sesami. Together, Hocus and Buu were much stronger than Sesami. Their combined strength then forced her to flee. As the Majins all fought, Sesami broke free of her two opponents, descended to the ground, screamed, then punched the rocky floor. The explosion caused a bright flash of light and when it cleared, Sesami was gone. There was no trace of her. Indeed, Hocus could not sense her power level whatsoever. Hocus and Buu descended back to the ground in order to properly introduce themselves to Bibidi. Hocus thanked the wizard for waking them up, for he was itching to destroy some planets and revel in some recreational murder. Majin Buu briefly attacked Hocus then, for he still wanted to play-fight, but Hocus shoved him away. In anger, Buu turned to the two guards of Bibidi's son, Majin Manto and Majin Janto, and turned the two artificial Majins into chocolate with his head tentacle. He then sat down and ate them in quiet. Bibidi did not seem to mind much, for both Manto and Janto were weak compared to Hocus and Buu. Bibidi shared his plans of taking over the universe with Hocus, and the Majin listened with great hunger as the magician went on. After Bibidi had finished, Hocus said that he needed to stretch his legs by taking out some planets. Bibidi saw the merit in this, for it would be a good showcase of the true Majin's power. Hocus advised Bibidi to lock up Majin Buu in a magical container while they traveled, however, for the kid Majin was impatient and like to cause mischief as they moved through space. Bibidi did as Hocus advised and locked up the Majin. Majin Buu was only released when the group reached planets to maraud. At that time, Bibidi saw the true power of Hocus and Buu, and he was delighted by their strengths. They were far stronger than any of his artificial Majins had been. Hocus, in particular, loved to kill his victims in brutal, horrifying ways. His attacks often severely wounded the aliens he was hunting, but rarely did he instantly kill them. This was because Majin Hocus loved watching his victims suffer, and he relished in their screams and moans of pain. He loved watching blood run, and the devastations he created were often very messy. Body parts and blood were everywhere. Whereas, with Buu, he would just turn every being on the planet into chocolate and then destroy the planet with a pink ball of energy. Hocus took much longer to clear planets than Buu, and this made Bibidi somewhat impatient. He reprimanded Hocus for being so bloodthirsty, but the Majin did not care and did not change his ways. Bibidi could scarce make him. After the two true Majins had killed and destroyed to their hearts' content, Bibidi instructed them to hunt down Majin Sesami and two rogue artificial Majins that Bibidi had created before summoning them. Majin Baranduu and Majin Jaduu he called them, and they were supposedly much weaker than either true Majin. Hocus went out on his own to track them down, using his innate ki-sensing abilities to search the universe. Majin Buu stayed with Bibidi and Babidi, for he was too young to go out on his own yet. They used him to search, however, bribing him with candies and the promises of fun to make him look for the Majins. Hocus eventually found Majin Baranduu on a distant planet made wholly of water. Hovering over the expansive world ocean, he attempted to assassinate the failed creation. He ambushed Baranduu with great skill. The artificial Majin didn't even know he was there until he was killing Baranduu's wife and children. Majin Baranduu had created his own family, a wife and many children, since Bibidi had last seen him. They were little concern for Hocus, who easily killed them with his vast energy reserves. Then he quickly dueled with Baranduu and subdued the artificial Majin with ease. After he powered up to his full power, Hocus could not be hurt by Baranduu, and a few energy attacks later, Bibidi's creation was dead. Hocus returned to Bibidi and Babidi soon after, finding them traversing space with Buu, searching for Jaduu and Sesami. They never picked up any sign of either Majin, however. After a few weeks of search, Bibidi abandoned the hunt, telling Hocus that they would deal with Jaduu and Sesami after they conquered the universe. They then turned their attention towards finding the homeworld of the Supreme Kais. Hocus continued teaching Bibidi and Babidi on how to train Buu while they traveled. He showed them how to offer Buu candy and planets to destroy as means of getting Buu to do what they wanted. Hocus also told them that true Majins age very slowly, so Buu would not grow up to the maturity of Hocus for many millions of years. He told them that Buu was a treacherous beast at his age and that they should always travel with him in a magically-enclosed prison so that he couldn't go berserk and try to kill them. Soon after, Bibidi found a Kai outpost planet. It was inhabited by less than a dozen regular Kais, so it was easily taken. Hocus and Buu killed all but one of the Kais and then tied up the last one with the head tentacles and beat him, torturing the lesser god for information on the whereabouts of his homeworld. The Kai would not tell them anything for a good while. After Hocus started removing his fingers, he relented and told Bibidi that the Kais resided in Other World, a realm above the normal realm of existence where the dead went. Gleefully, Bibidi told Hocus to kill the Kai. He knew how to access the Other World with his magic and he was quite ready to unleash Hocus on the universe's gods. However, it was then that two curious things occurred. The first was that the captive Kai's eyes lit up and he shot something directly at Hocus. The eye beams were green and they stuck in Hocus' flesh for a moment before dissolving away. This attack hurt Hocus greatly, and he howled with pain even as he crushed the Kai's thick skull. Hocus' vision went blurry and his skin started to sag and slowly melt away. He looked up at Bibidi with distressed eyes and realized he was poisoned. He begged Bibidi to create a cure for him at once, before he died. Bibidi did not know what the poison was, so he took a piece of Hocus' melting flesh and examined it. Then, he conjured up his magical work station and furiously worked on producing an antidote to the poison he had just identified. Hocus started screaming in pain as the poison infected more and more of his body. This annoyed Majin Buu greatly. After some time, Majin Buu, who had been trying to sleep since Hocus' poisoning, attacked his elder. Hocus, who was in pain and weakened, shoved Majin Buu off of him and screamed for Bibidi to lock the kid Majin up. But before Bibidi could, Kid Buu launched himself again at Hocus and punched him into the sky. High up in the atmosphere of the planet, the two battled. Majin Buu battled for his fury's sake, Hocus for his life's. Hocus quickly realized that he was not suited for battling in his current state. He could not form energy properly - whatever ki he mustered just slipped through his fingers like water. His punches at Buu were weak, and they barely left an indent in the pink kid's body. Buu did not care that Hocus was a true Majin like him; he ruthlessly punched and kicked Hocus around. He grabbed Hocus by the head tentacle and with a chop of his left hand, severed Hocus' head. Then, he grasped the older Majin's head with both hands, let out a scream, and greated an explosive wave between his palms which dissolved the head away. Buu then turned back to Hocus' body, which was still moving as if it had a head. He unleashed a torrent of yellow energy attacks on Hocus' body. When the dust cleared, Hocus' body was barely recognizable; most of it was so riddled with so many holes and burn scars that it looked impossible to recover from. However, at that moment, Bibidi appeared and used his magic to quickly place Majin Buu in a magical container. He then gathered up Hocus' body and returned to the ground. Hocus was able to regenerate into his normal body at that point, but it used up the last of his power to do so. He could no longer stand, speak, or even keep his eyes open. He lay in the grass in pain, dying a slow death. Bibidi commanded Babidi to stay with Hocus and administer the antidote he had just created to the Majin every few hours. Babidi obeyed his father and stayed behind with Majin Hocus as Bibidi and Majin Buu (trapped in the magical container) went to Other World to kill the Supreme Kais. Even though Babidi gave Hocus the antidote as often as he could, the poison had spread too much. Within a few days of Bibidi's departure, Hocus succumbed to the poison and died. Babidi buried him on that planet and then left. It was not much longer after that Babidi got the word that his father had been killed by the Eastern Supreme Kai and Majin Buu lost on some unknown world. Current Status Majin Hocus was killed by an unnamed lesser Kai's poison attack. Name Pun Hocus' name is based off of the popular magical phrase "hocus pocus". Category:Majin Category:Majins Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Demonic Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:True Majin Category:Dead Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly